capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
The Seven Hells of the Demon Army
The Seven Hells of the Demon Army are basic enemies from the Devil May Cry series of action games who appear in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. They are all based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Profile The Hells act as demon world jailors who govern those sent to Hell for their respective sins. But during the events of Devil May Cry 3 they are summoned to the human world to hunt down all humans, guilty or innocent. Descriptions 1st: Hell: Pride The Hell Pride is the weakest of the seven Hells. On their own the Hell Prides are very weak. However, the Hell Pride makes up for its weakness with numbers. They are slow and are easily defeated. 2nd Hell: Envy The Hell Envy manifests through a mysterious green bile, which restricts their movement but prevents them from being knocked into the air. They wear a few bandages about their faces, like a torture mask. They attack similar to the Hell Pride, but disappears in a liquid instead of sand when defeated. 3rd Hell: Wrath The Hell Wrath is the most miserable of the seven Hells. As it is forced to carry a massive organic sack that explodes when dropped or damaged, taking out anything close to it, and often shrieks in pain. 4th Hell: Sloth The Hell Sloth is the tallest of the Hells. It does not walk, but instead only teleports around to ambush its victims. It moans before teleporting; an audio cue to watch out for when fighting them. Though slow, their attacks are powerful. 5th Hell: Greed The governor of covetous souls, The Hell Greed cannot directly attack its victims, so instead it uses its beloved coffin to summon Hell Prides, Sloths, and Lusts to fight for it. However, it can injure its victim if he gets in the way of the coffin while it is summoning. 6th Hell: Gluttony The Hell Gluttony '''is similar to a Hell Pride, but is slightly stronger and able to fire a blast of sand from its mouths that can injure its victims. Unlike Hell Prides, it wields a sharp double-bladed staff. 7th Hell: Lust The '''Hell Lust is similar to a Hell Pride, but is much faster and able to not only dodge and weave to avoid attacks, but also perform an extremely fast dash attack. However, it lacks the numbers of the Hell Pride. It wears a distinctive jester-like outfit rather than bandages or a cloak. Trivia * Several Hell Prides and Hell Lusts also appear in the opening theme song of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. * The coffin wielded by the Hell Greed does not resemble an actual coffin, but is more similar in size and appearance to a torture and execution device known as an Iron Maiden. Gallery Image:Hell Pride.gif|Hell Pride. Image:Hell Envy.gif|Hell Envy. Image:Hell Wrath.gif|Hell Wrath. Image:Hell Sloth.gif|Hell Sloth. Image:Hell Greed.gif|Hell Greed. Image:Hell Gluttony.gif|Hell Gluttony. Image:Hell Lust.gif|Hell Lust. Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons